


The Blast of War

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M, War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Throughout history men have fought and died in wars.  (And women too.)  Two characters, five English wars (and an epilogue)





	1. Agincourt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's WhatIf_Au comm, 'War' Challenge.
> 
> Title from the "Once more unto the breach" speech from Shakespeare's Henry V

Lucas, from the North, and Adam, son of John the Carter, had been through a lot together.  They had been at the siege of Harfleur and had followed the King as he led what remained of his troops on the march north-east towards Calais.  By the time they reached Azincourt they had been tired and dispirited, and horrified at the size of the French army they would have to fight.

Both archers, they had discovered they shared something else.  This was not something to speak of, but they ensured that if there was any jostling as they marched, or pushing when food was served, they would be close to each other, making the most of the physical contact.  And what could be more practical, when trying to keep warm at night, than to lie close to each other.  There were days when the knowledge the other was there was all that kept them going.

Henry V was an inspirational leader, and against all the odds they had beaten the French.  The longbow men had had the advantage against a French army that was packed close together, with their knights wearing heavy army which weighed them down.  Lucas and Adam had been exhilarated at the end of the day.

But they still had to march to the coast.  And triumph did not give strength to weakened bodies for more than a couple of days.  Finally the flux had caught up with them too.  Once more they lay side by side, holding hands, not that anyone would bother looking.  Neither would make it through the night.

_Thus those who bravely fought on Crispin’s Day  
Will yet in France’s earth their bodies lay_


	2. Wars of the Roses

Both the younger sons of wealthy lords, Adam and Lucas had grown up in the household of one of the wealthiest lords of them all.  As squires they had learnt various forms of combat and how to ride a horse in battle.  They had learned about chivalry, and about love.  And they had learned about the love the church condemned, but which seemed to them the only true love.

In due course they had each returned to their own homes, knowing they would be married to a wife chosen by their fathers; someone who would improve the family’s standing, wealth or lands.  But still on parting they swore eternal love to each other.

Then came the struggle for the crown and the need to choose a side.  Adam’s family were for the red rose of Lancaster; Lucas’ family the white rose of York.  Both sides prepared to fight, the sons of the houses keen to prove themselves the brave heroes they had trained to be.

So they came to the battlefield.  Lucas and Adam both saw the banners of the man they loved on the opposite side of the battle ground.  A bitter sense of betrayal took hold, and what had till recently been love changed to hate.

The battle began, and seeing each other in the midst of the conflict they ignored those around them and charged directly at the other.  The fight had become personal and would not cease until one, or both, lay dead upon the ground.

_And so the choice of rose e’er red or white  
Will render unto knight eternal night_


	3. English Civil War

Adam Carter flung down the letter he had been reading. 

Lucas North looked up from his own letter in surprise.  “What is it?” he asked.

“A letter from my father.  I wrote to him stating why I believed the Parliamentarians have the better cause.  He’s written back telling me either I return home and prepare to fight for King Charles, or he will forbid me to have any further contact with any of my family.”

“What will you do?”

“I am not going back on my principles.  I shall take a commission with the Parliamentary army.  And you?”

“My father, unlike yours, is urging me to join up and serve Parliament.  Although he would like me to return home and take charge of one of the local regiments.”

“Will you do so?”

“I would rather stay and serve with you.”

“Then we shall serve together.”

They were alone in the room, so, with no chance of being overseen, they hugged and kissed and then left the room arm in arm.

***

Eighteen months after their first major engagement in the battle of Edgehill, Adam received a short letter from a distant cousin, which contained the distressing news that his mother was seriously ill.  Adam had immediately written to his mother, trusting his father would permit one letter in the circumstances.  The letter was returned unopened, with a note written in his father’s hand ‘Sender not known to this family’.

Lucas tried to comfort Adam, but Adam had been very close to his mother, and the pain of rejection went deep.  It was not helped when the first he learned of his mother’s death was from a fellow officer offering his condolences at Adam’s loss.   From that point on the previously slightly cautious Major Carter grew more reckless.

So, when Cromwell needed an officer to lead an early cavalry charge at the Battle of Marston Moor, Major Carter was the ideal candidate.  Cromwell preferred his officers to fight as a united force, rather than as individuals, which tended to be the way the Royalists generals behaved, each seeking their own glory.  However, he recognised there would be times when an officer needed to make decisions on the spur of the moment, especially when a charge might well split an opposing force.  On such occasions an officer with more of the daredevil in him could render a great advantage.  And the new Major Carter was perfect for this position.

Lucas watched with the rest of the cavalry as Adam and his men charged into battle.  He watched as the wheeled to one side and forced their opponents backwards.  And he watched as Adam was attacked by some of the braver members of the Royalist force, seeking to protect their comrades in their retreat.  He saw Adam knocked from his horse and fall to the ground.  He needed to see no more to know the outcome.

And so, when the main section of the cavalry was sent into the attack, Major North was at the front.  His boldness and disregard of personal safety was reported to Cromwell later in the day, when the battle was won, and the losses were being counted.

_I give thanks for all who fought with me this day;  
and may those for whom this was their final battle never be forgotten._


	4. The Second Pair of Boots (Napoleonic Wars)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also written for DW's Fan Flashworks Pair Challenge

Adam Carter looked round the tent he had shared with Lucas North for the past eighteen months. He remembered when they had been assigned to share with each and he had first met Lucas. Lucas had been prickly, and rather ill at ease – he had been promoted from the ranks, by, it was said, Wellesley himself, unlike Adam, who had joined the regiment his father and grandfather had belonged to in the past. Adam had been confident, Lucas unsure and defensive, but they had quickly formed an alliance, which had grown much closer over the succeeding months.

Lucas’ clothes were worn, and slightly thread bare, and often of an evening he was to be found mending items. When Adam had first found him sewing a tear in a shirt sleeve, Lucas had glared at him, daring him to make a comment. Instead Adam had sat on his own bed and started to talk to Lucas as if there was nothing unusual happening. When Adam had suggested Lucas borrow one of his shirts for a formal dinner they were attending, Lucas had resisted. However, when Adam said it would make him very happy to know something he had worn was next to Lucas’ skin, the offer was accepted. The next formal meal they had gone to, Adam had made a great show of wearing the shirt Lucas had worn, whilst pressing another onto him.

It was a great source of pride to Lucas that, despite having a worn uniform, he owned two pairs of boots. Neither pair of boots was new, and Adam suspected one pair was second hand, passed on from a relative. Lucas rarely spoke about his family, and never mentioned the providence of the boots, and Adam never asked. All he knew was whenever they set up camp in a new place, one of the first things Lucas would do was proudly stand the second pair of boots at the bottom of his camp bed.

They had grown very close over the eighteen months. Time had been limited, but whenever they had had the chance they’d spent it together. Neither had believed they would ever experience such love and such passion, and given the opportunity they had grabbed it with both hands. Nor had they known how soon it would end.

Adam looked at the neatly made camp bed, with the second pair of boots standing at the bottom, never to be worn again. He sank down onto the bed, put his head in his hands and wept silently.

_Dear Mr and Mrs North, I was a friend of your son, and am writing to say how sorry …_

 


	5. The Telegram (World War I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also written for DW's Fan Flashworks Messenger Challenge

Lucas North and Adam Carter had joined up together when still at university. Adam had been keen, proud to be serving his King and Country. Lucas less so, sensing the weight of his father’s disapproval; his father had already written to him, reminding him ‘those who live by the sword will die by the sword’. Nevertheless he wrote to his father to let him know his intention. The reply had said simply ‘what would your poor mother have thought?’ Lucas thought his mother would have supported him whatever his decision had been; she had been the one to encourage him to apply for university when his father had told him such places were not for him.

Lucas had got to know Adam in his first term, and they had been inseparable ever since. Neither made any mention of the true nature of their relationship, and somehow they survived without anyone knowing. There had been a few narrow squeaks, but they had never been caught. And so, when Adam signed up it had seemed inconceivable that Lucas would not do so too.

When the time came for Lt Lucas North to leave for battle he had hoped to find a letter from his father. He had expected to receive a portion of the scriptures, which would at least give him some small link to his home. But nothing came and he found it hard to muster the same enthusiasm the rest of his comrades were showing.

Meanwhile Lt Adam Carter was saying farewell to his mother, a widow. Inevitably he seemed as embarrassed as some of the others were, standing straight in their military uniforms with their mothers still smoothing down their collars as if they were leaving for boarding school for the first time.

Lucas gave a small smile. He liked Mrs Carter, who had always made him feel very welcome when Adam had taken him home. (Lucas had never even mentioned Adam to his own father.)

She caught sight of him and beckoned him over. “I brought this parcel for you,” she said. “Just a few homemade biscuits and some gloves. I hope they’ll fit.”

Lucas bent down to thank her and she reached up to kiss him on the forehead. “Take care of yourselves, boys. And be sure to write. Both of you!”

***

For over a year they acquired little more than scratches and bruises, and they started to believe they were invincible. Until the beginning of July 1916 and two days into that month when Lucas heard a loud noise, felt a sudden pain and knew no more until he woke to find an anxious Adam looking down at him.

“It’s okay, old chap,” Adam said. “You’re going make it. They’ll be shipping you back to Blighty in a couple of days.”

Lucas struggled to sit up, confused when he was unable to do so. “Why, what’s happened?” he muttered blearily.

“You’ve lost an arm, dearest friend.” Adam said no more, and Lucas could see him choking back his tears.

They looked at each other a little longer, struggling to say with their eyes what they dare not express in words. Then Adam turned and marched away.

***

Once Lucas was released from hospital he went to stay with Mrs Carter. A nurse had written to Lucas’ father on his behalf, but he had received no response. Mrs Carter, meanwhile, had heard about Lucas’ injury in a letter she had received from Adam. She tracked Lucas down, insisting he come to stay with her.

Lucas managed to obtain a position in one of the government ministries, and travelled in daily from Mrs Carter’s small house.

One morning he was slowly getting ready for work and idly looking out of his bedroom window at the same time. He saw a telegram boy making his way down the street, no doubt with the news for one of the now mostly women who lived there, telling them they had lost a husband or son.

The messenger boy reached Mrs Carter’s gate and turned in. Lucas sank onto his bed, feeling sick. He heard Mrs Carter’s footsteps as she went to answer the door. He heard the door shut again and her footsteps as she walked into the front room. And then he heard “No, oh no, oh no.” Lucas remained where he was, unable to move.

_Deeply regret to inform you Lt Adam Carter was killed on …_


	6. Wars of a Different Kind (Modern Times)

Adam and Lucas made their way slowly up the pathway to the small stone church.  Adam leant firmly on his stick as they went, holding Lucas with his other arm.  When they reached the heavy door, Adam paused, unsure whether he would be strong enough to open it, but reluctant to ask Lucas to do so.

Fortunately, at that moment it was opened from inside by the vicar, who said, “Mr Carter and Mr North?” and then when Adam nodded added, “Mr Portman said you might be early.”

“Yes, he was very understanding when I contacted him,” Adam replied.

“Feel free to wander round the church, go up to the altar, and decide where you would like to sit.  The front two rows will be for the family, but everywhere else is free.”

“Thank you.  Lucas, what would you like to do?”

“Can we sit down for a minute?  And then I’d like to walk round.  Is your leg up to it?”

“Yes, that won’t be a problem.  It’s not a big church, and there aren’t any stairs.  I can manage the odd step.”

They sat down in the third pew and Adam looked around.  It was an old church, probably going back to the 1200s, and looking around he could see a number of memorials to worshippers down the centuries.  And they were there for the dedication of another memorial.

Adam had been surprised to receive an invitation to the dedication.  After the blast, which had killed a number of members of Section D and seriously injured others, the Portmans had had a private funeral for Jo, and had requested that no-one from the security services attend.  At the time Adam had still been in hospital with a badly smashed leg, and in no position to do anything anyway.  Later he had written to express his and Lucas’ condolences, and had received a polite letter of acknowledgement in return.

He had similarly missed Ros’ funeral, although he understood there had been a good representation of MI5 there.  Harry Pearce’s memorial service had been held a couple of months later and Adam had gone.  Lucas hadn’t; the explosion had left him with reduced vision and hearing, which meant he found it very difficult to cope in strange situations with a large number of people around.  This was why they had come early to Jo’s memorial.  Adam had said Lucas didn’t need to come, but Lucas had been adamant he wanted to, and, as Adam had told the vicar, Jo’s father had been very understanding.

After a couple of minutes Lucas said, “Can we look round now?”

They made their way slowly round the small church.  It was clear the family in the local manor house had been involved in many of England’s wars in the past, the same name occurring in a number of places.  Adam pointed out various memorials, dating back to the Battle of Tewkesbury, and moving on through the Battle of Newbury, to some of the European battles of the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries.  Lucas ran his fingers over the stone plaques, tracing the letters to help him read them.

Then Adam guided Lucas into the chancel, with their memorials to the men of the village who had died in the first and second world wars.  A place had been prepared nearby ready for Jo’s memorial to be added and Lucas felt where the stone of the wall had been smoothed in readiness, compared to the roughness around it.

By the time they had finished, the family were starting to come into the church, and Adam and Lucas returned to their pew.  They sat close to each other, and Adam held Lucas’ hand.  He had wondered how much Lucas would be able to follow the service, but from the way he was sitting he formed the impression he was managing well. 

The vicar spoke briefly of both courage and loss, and said that, although the church had seen much of both throughout the centuries, it remained for each person, both present and in the past, a very personal matter.  At the end he invited the congregation to join him at the front of the church, before the altar, for the act of dedication.

“We can stay here, if you’d prefer,” Adam whispered.

“No, I’d like to go.”

When they reached the altar, the vicar indicated a spot where Lucas should be able to see and hear best.  Jo’s father said a few words, pausing only once to take a deep breath, and then the vicar prayed briefly.

Returning to their seats, Adam stumbled.  Instantly the vicar was by his side, steadying him.  Adam accepted his assistance back to their pew, before the vicar returned to conclude the service.

As the family began to leave the church, Jo’s father leant down to Adam and said, “When you’re ready, do come and join us for refreshments.”

“Thank you, we will.”

Adam turned to Lucas and saw he was crying.  “Oh love, what’s the matter?”

“It’s the first time anyone’s made me feel part of something in a long time.  And it really felt like there’d been a loss; not just a member of the team, but Jo.  And I’m not making any sense.”

Adam pulled Lucas towards him, and hugged him.  “It’s okay.  You don’t need to make sense.  Would you prefer to go straight home?”

“No.  The Portmans invited us because we had been Jo’s friends.  I’m not running out on that friendship now.  Give me a minute and I’ll be fine.”

They sat quietly, until Lucas pressed a hand onto Adam’s leg and said, “Let’s go!”

 


End file.
